fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Zefred: Klad
Bestand:Sterrendwaler_banner.gif__NOEDITSECTION__left Bestand:Sterrendwaler_ster_icon.png De eerste reis Lieve Roos, Nog maar een paar dagen geleden hebben we afscheid van elkaar genomen. Toch valt het me zwaar, de gedachte dat je zo ver bij me vandaan bent. En dan te bedenken dat deze reis amper is begonnen... Goed nieuws: we zijn eindelijk de Slang op het spoor! We volgen namelijk de planeten die doven als hij er langskomt. Vos en ik hebben besloten alle werelden te bezoeken die de duisternis dreigt op te slokken. We willen die planeten te hulp schieten voordat de Slang ze met zijn giftige listen dooft. Onze eerste stop maken we op een planeet die wordt geteisterd door heftige winden en vijandigheid... Is dat het werk van de Slang? De gedachte dat jij deze woorden leest, geeft me moed, dus maak je geen zorgen, alles komt goed... ---- 'In het verleden' "Vader, de windstromen zijn te hard. We moeten terug!" schreeuwde een jongen angstig terwijl hij zich vastklampte aan zijn stoel. De vader van de jongen zat voor hem. In zijn piloten pak gekleed, bespeelde hij intens de toetsen van een groot orgel. De melodie die uit de grote orgelpijpen kwam, was constant in gevecht met de stevige wind die brulde. "Nee, we zijn er bijna! We kunnen de eolische luchtstroom halen. Meer muziek moeten we hebben!" schreeuwde de oudere man. Hij begon harder te spelen op zijn orgel en probeerde te manoeuvreren tussen de kolkende wind, maar de wind was te sterk voor het vliegende orgel. "Nee, alles is verloren. We storten neer!" hoorde de jongen zijn vader roepen. De jongen greep de stoel van zijn vader vast en keek onrustig om zich heen. Ze verloren snel hoogste en tolde richting de ijzige grond. "Het spijt me, Eolus. Maar je zult de legendarische luchtstroom ooit zelf moeten vinden..." sprak de man teleurgesteld tegen zijn zoon. "Nee, wacht. Er moet een andere uitweg zijn!" schreeuwde Eolus tegen zijn vader wanhopig. De zucht van zijn vader was niet te horen, maar Eolus zag de uitdrukking op zijn vaders gezicht. Daarna was de ijzige grond veel te dichtbij gekomen en stortte het vliegende orgel in een dik pak sneeuw. 'Een planeet van ijs' "Kijk, Vos!" riep de Kleine Prins uit. "Nog een planeet die donker wordt." "Geweldig. Dan kunnen we zeker nog niet gaan slapen?" Direct toen het vliegtuig was geland, sprongen de Kleine Prins en Vos op de grond en ... gleden uit. Het leek alsof ze op een ijsbaan stonden. Was hier ijs? Een harde windvlaag nam hen mee naar de deur waardoor ze planeet binnen konden gaan. Die ging ineens open. Zodra ze over de drempel waren gestapt, sloeg hij met een klap achter hen dicht. Aan de andere kant gleden ze verder door een landschap vol ijsvelden. De lucht was zo koud dat hun adem wolkjes vormde. De twee vrienden hadden veel pret. Na een tijdje zagen ze aan de horizon een soort vliegende, lichtgevende kwallen die traag en en weer wiegden in de wind. "Heb je dat gezien?" riep Vos. "Lampionnen! Ik weet zeker dat daar een huis is met een lekker vuurtje en iets om te eten." Het licht zag er aantrekkelijk uit en ze liepen ernaartoe. Aan de takken van de bomen waren windmolentjes vastgevroren. Langzaamaan werd het wat warmer. Toen ze dichter bij de vliegende kwallen kwamen, zag de Kleine Prins dat de warmte daarvandaan kwam. Ze vormden een grens, alsnog het soldaten waren die de aanval van kou tegenhielden. Het ijs kwam niet verder dan deze grens. De wind speelde met het haar van de Kleine Prins en de vacht van Vos. "Het waait onophoudelijk sinds we hier zijn" merkte de Kleine Prins op. Hij deed vrolijk een vliegtuig na: hij hield zijn armen ver uit elkaar en rende hard in het rond. Plotseling klonk er in de verte een melodie. De wind waaide niet meer en de kwallen verdwenen een voor een in de grond. Op dat moment verscheen er ver weg een vliegtuig. Het leek of het in nood was. Het schokte een paar keer en stortte toen neer achter een heuvel. De Kleine Prins en Vos gingen er snel heen om de piloot te redden, die in een boom was blijven hangen. "Eh, Kleine Prins?" stamelde Vos. Hij wees naar de horizon. De zee van ijs kwam naar hen toe geschoven en kraakte onheilspellend. Alles op haar weg werd bedekt door ijs! De Kleine Prins klom vlug in de takken om de riem los te maken waarmee de piloot vastzat in de boom. Samen sprongen ze op de grond, maar er was geen tijd meer om zich uit de voeten te maken. De zee van ijs kwam met een angstaanjagende snelheid dichterbij! Plotseling begon het weer te waaien. Onmiddellijk keerden de kwallen terug in de lucht en het ijs ging achteruit. Ze waren gered. "Bedankt!" zei de piloot. Het was een slanke man met een raar mutsje op."Ik ben Föhn, wachter van de windvelden." Hij groette hen op een vreemde manier, door vanuit zijn handpalm naar hen te blazen. "En wie zijn jullie?." "Ik ben de Kleine Prins. Dat is mijn vriend Vos. We komen van B612, een kleine planeet die heel ver weg ligt." "Fijn jullie te ontmoeten" antwoordde Föhn. "Sorry voor de ontvangst... Het was een beetje koud. We hebben op het moment problemen met ijs. Het ijs zou onze hele stad bedekken als de eoluxen de wind niet in warmte zouden omzetten." "De eoluxen? Zijn dat die grappige, vliegende kwallen? Betekent dat de eoluxen de grond niet meer kunnen verwarmen als de wind gaat liggen, en dat het ijs dan verder oprukt?" "Inderdaad. Kom mee, dan laat ik jullie onze stad zien. En ik wil jullie voorstellen aan de Grote Gouverneur van de wind." 'Geen vriendelijke gouverneur' Categorie:Klad Categorie:Zefred